The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The REAL Story of The Five Amigos". Plot (The backstory of The Five Amigos begin, starting with the camera moving foward to the land of Adélie Village, a home to many adelie penguins around) *Chick #1: Good morning Ramón. *Ramón: Hello there chick. *Chick #2: Anything good? *Ramón: Yes. I can't wait to see my friends from school and we are going to play tag together. *Chick #1: No thanks, my mama is here. Bye. *Chick #2: Me too. Papa need me for a while. *Ramón: Okay kiddies, go on. Do whatever you want. Oh no, the Groupies are here. (The Groupies are a group of female adelie penguins who teases other chicks in the land. There are also boys in the Groupies group too.) *Chick #3: Get off me! *Groupie #1: Yeah, but you gotta go past me. *Ramón: Hey, what is going on? *Groupie #2: Mind your own business Ramón and you're the pitiful loser around. *Ramón: Excuse me? Let the chick go. *Groupie #1: Fine. You're off. *Chick #3: Thank you. You're mean. *leaves* *Groupie #1: Be mean all you want. Well, well, well Ramón and it's nice to meet you. *Ramón: Hello Groupie and we are here to chat. *Groupie #2: Ramón, it's not your idea to chat. *Groupie #3: HEY! WE ARE GOING TO BEAT YOU UP BY TOMORROW! *Ramón: Tomorrow? Oh no. I'm deat meat. *Groupie #4: Calm down man and it's not beating time. *Groupie #3: Forget it. So your dealing with everything you have and we will meet together at Adélie Underground. Right? *Ramón: No. Nothing is true from you. *Groupie #1: Oh well. We ended our deal today. You blew it. *Ramón: Thanks. *Groupie #1: Well, we gotta go for now. *Ramón: Bye everyone and have a good day. *Groupie #2: Who cares. (The Groupies leave Ramón alone) *Ramón: Man, i hate these guys. (Four amigos, Raul Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo arrive to see Ramón) *Raul: Ramón! We're here. *Ramón: It's nice to meet you too. *Nestor: Well guys, we are The Amigos and we are the best Adélie Penguins in the world. *Lombardo: Ramón, are you going home or going fishing? *Ramón: I am going home and all homes are igloos. *Rinaldo: Wow, that's nice. I wish i could do that. *Ramón: Thanks and i can't wait to see the pretty chicas. *Raul: Oooooh, he said chicas. *Nestor: Me love the chicas! *Ramón: Hey. Why did you say that? *Nestor: Because, you are the man. *Raul: They are nice to me at school and we should meet together during the weekend. *Ramón: Today, you know the teeny weeny animals that like to sing. Right? *Rinaldo: Yes. *Raul: Ramón, it is time to go home and we will see you later. *Ramón: Bye Bye Amigos and see you later too. *Raul: Alright boys, now left! *Rinaldo: Left! *Ramón: Gosh, i need a nap. (At Ramón's Igloo House) *Ramón: *knock at the door* Hello? *Rimon: *open the door* Welcome home Ramón. Come inside. *Ramón: Okay Dad. (At the house) *Limon: Welcome home son. *Ramón: Hi mom, how it's going? *Limon: Just fine. How was your day Ramón? *Ramón: Just okay. The Groupies must be after me. *Rimon: My day was great. *Ramón: It's awesome and my day is fantastic. *Limon: Nice, this is wonderful and son, you're doing great. Someday, you can hang out with Angelo. *Ramón: Okay mom and i got it. He's always around. But i'm going to my room. Ciao. *Rimon: I didn't know if he was a pitiful loser. He's never like one. (At Ramón's room) *Ramón: Man, for all these years, i have become a juvenile. Chicks are not always that big. Man, i wonder what the elders are up to? (In the lake section, there were elders who are guards of the village, lead by Roy) *Roy: Well my boys, we gotta set up the day. *Elder 1: You ask me. *Elder 2: We are always with you. *Elder 3: Any news today? *Roy: I smell something skua. They're coming this way. I gotta warn the others. *Announcer: Roy sir, would you guard the concert? *Roy: What Concert you're talking about? *Announcer: Today, the Adelie Chicas are performing a song, you gotta see it. *Roy: Alright boys, it's time to see the show. *Elder 1: Let's go boys. *Elder 2: Okay. (Back at Ramón's Igloo House) *Rimon: Son, can i tell you something? *Ramón: Yes. *Rimon: If you look at a skua, attack it. Also, The Elders are the aging patriarch of our village and we are safe to get it. *Ramón: Okay. But now can i go back with my Amigos friends. *Rimon: Sure Ramón and you are allowed to hang out. But don't talk to any strangers. *Ramón: Okay and bye guys. *Limon: Have fun Ramón. *Rimon: He's our babycakes. (Outside) *Ramón: Hey, what is going on there? (The concert is setting up where the Chicas will perform their music) *Raphael: I can't wait for the show. Right Amigos? *Amigos: Yes. It's going to be a blast. *Ramón: Wow, i can't believe that someone is making a song. *Raphael: A song? Who make the song? You? *Ramón: No. *Amigos: Ramón, you make everything the coolest. I know you're the man. *Ramón: I know. (Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo arrive for the concert) *The Amigos: RAMÓN! *Ramón: The Amigos, you're back. *Raul: Ramón, it is good to see you again. *Ramón: Yeah man. You're always my amigo. *Amigos: Your Amigo? *Ramón: No Amigos, not you. The Friends. *Nestor: Group hug? *Lombardo: Yes. (The Amigos hug together) *Raphael: Oh penguin, they are friends. *Amigos: I know. *Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, we would like the Adelie Chicas to perform a song. *Everyone: *cheers* *Raphael: Guys, stop hugging, the show is here. *Ramón: Oh no, the show is starting. No sign of Angelo, Estefan and Enrique. *Nestor: Estevan? *Ramón: No. Not Estevan, i know him. But i'm talking about Estefan. (Angelo, Estefan and Enrique arrive to the concert) *Angelo: What's up my boys. *Ramón: Hey it's Angelo, Estefan and Enrique!. *Estefan: Yep, we came. *Enrique: We're here on time for the show. *Amigos: So Angelo, Estefan and Enrique have finally arive to see The Amigos. Like my name. *Nestor: Hey guys, long time no see. *Angelo: Hi Nestor and how are you doing? *Nestor: Good and we have to study our exams for the summer. *Angelo: Well, school's out for the year. Summer is here. *Estefan: Anyways, i could help you study and get a A on your test. *Enrique: And you better not fail on us. *Nestor: Amazing and you are my best friend. *Angelo: Praise of the penguin. *Raphael: What? *Angelo: Nothing Raphael. *Announcer: *come up in the snow* Okay guys. Ladies and Gentlemen, The Adelie Chicas are ready to sing you a song. Are you ready? *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: Yay! *Nestor: Hey guys, after the show is over, we should go fishing. *Ramón: Okay. But, it better not be a song i hate, it needs to be about love. *Amigos: Love? Why would you ask? *Raphael: Who cares? Cut the limbo. Enjoy the show. *Enrique: Estefan, you and me, best friends. *Estefan: Yes. It rocks like a meteor from space. *Angelo: Hey guys, the chicas are coming up. *Lombardo: Alright. *Rinaldo: This show is going to be boring. *Raul: Rinaldo, only one song will play. You won't be bored at all. *Rinaldo: Okay and now, i'm fine. *Announcer: Chicas, come right up. (The Adelie Chicas come up to the big pile of snow) *Chica 1: Hey everybody and welcome to our show. *Everyone: *cheers* *Angelo: Cool! Cool! COOOLLL! *Chica 1: Aww, my man Angelo. *Ramón: What about me? I deserve to get loved in the world. *Chica 1: You too Ramón. *Ramón: Oh baby. She said it to me. *Rinaldo: Okay! *Chica 2: Thank you for all coming. Our School Year has finally ended and we won't come back til' August. *Enrique: Who make up the calendars? *Angelo: Not them. The world did. I hope the world isn't lying to us. *Estefan: You ask why? *Angelo: Nothing. *Announcer: Young man, just watch the show. *Estefan: Good for you Angelo. *Chica 3: We would like to perform our favorite song and we practiced over the years when we were born. *Announcer: And now, it is time to begin the music. The Band Group, i'm looking at you, HIT IT! (The Band Group with their instruments begin to play the song "Bulletproof" by La Roux in order for the Adelie Chias to perform) *Nestor: Hey Ramón. *Ramón: Be quiet and we have to listen. *Nestor: Sorry. *Adelie Chica 1: "Been there, done that, messed around I'm having fun, don't put me down I'll never let you sweep me off my feet I won't let you in again The messages I tried to send My information's just not going in I'm melting bridges shore to shore I break away from something more I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap Been there, done that, messed around I'm having fun, don't put me down I'll never let you sweep me off my feet" (Angelo, Estefan and Enrique tap their feet) *Raphael: What are you guys doing? *Angelo: We are loving to the mix of the music. *Raphael: Okay, don't step on people while dancing. *Adelie Chica 2: "This time penguins, I'll be, bulletproof This time penguins, I'll be, bulletproof" *Angelo: This song is so fancy and dressy. *Rinaldo: *laughs* Why don't you go and fall on the cliff? *Lombardo: Be quiet Rinaldo, and your messing up the song. *Rinaldo: Fine. *Adelie Chica 3: "I won't let you turn around And tell me now I'm much too proud To walk away from something when it's dead Do, do, do, your flipping feet Come out to play when you are hurt There are certain things that should be left unsaid" *Adelie Chica 1: "Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch And life's too short for me to stop Oh, baby, your time is running out I won't let you turn around And tell me now I'm much too proud All you do is fill me up with doubt" *Adelie Chica 2: "This time penguins, I'll be, bulletproof This time penguins, I'll be, bulletproof 6x" *Ramón: Guys, let's dance to this *dances* music. *Raul: Yeah and come on guys. *Nestor: This is going to be sweet and fun! *Angelo: Yeah and kick it baby. *Lombardo: Angelo, you are my third cousin! *Rinaldo: And i will be a bulletproof for tonight! *Adelie Chica 1: "This time penguins I'll be, bulletproof (2x) This time penguins.. This time penguins.. This time penguins.. This time.. This time penguins This time penguins This time penguins This time" (The song ended and everyone begins to cheer and clap for the Adelie Chicas) *Ramón: Bravo. Bravo. *Raul: I love it. *Rinaldo: This is the best show ever. *Angelo: The live of the life. *Adelie Chica 1: Thank you everyone for coming to the show. We will all thank you for coming in. *Announcer: Now we have some questions for you and what would your question be? Raise your fins. *Everyone: *raise their fins* *Announcer: I'll pick someone. I know there names. (Far away, four skuas are flying to search for the chicks) *Boss Skua: Hungry Hungry Penguins. Which should i eat next? *Dino: You know what you should eat next? *Frankie: Fishes? *Boss Skua: No. That dull and it smell bad. *Vinnie: How about Adelie Penguin? *Boss Skua: Good idea. We should go to Adélie Village by now and eat the penguin chicks. *Vinnie: Ho ho ho. This is gonna taste great. (The skuas land on the mountain of Adélie Village) *Boss Skua: Ah ha. I wonder what there saying? (With the penguins) *Announcer: Yes? *Enrique: Do you know a song to play next when you don't turn off the lights? *Announcer: No. I have no idea to say. Sorry Enrique. Next! (With the skuas) *Dino: Is this some kind of show or meeting? *Boss Skua: Yes. This is so boring and we should eat the penguins by now. *Dino: Not now Boss and why are you doing this *Boss Skua: Nah, who cares and i hate when other skuas call me Yellowleg. *Frankie: Hey Vinnie, want to know about the Amigos? *Vinnie: What? *Frankie: They make noises all day and they treat you like babies. *Vinnie: GRRRR! THE AMIGOS ARE ANNOYING ME OFF! *Frankie: What? We're not on this spot yet. *Boss Skua: If we eat all of the chicks, we will have our jobs complete. *Frankie: Yes. We will also kill one chick as well. *Dino: That's right Frankie and we should eat them right now. *Frankie: I'm not the boss. He's the boss. Ready to eat them now? *Boss Skua: Yes and come on everyone. We are going to kill all of the penguins in this village. *Dino: Alright. Here we go. (The four skuas fly and land on a snow pile in front of the Chicas) *Announcer: Skuas. *Boss Skua: Well, well, well and it is time to eat a baby penguin. *Roy: SKUAS! (All of the Adelie Penguins begin to pop up in terror and run in panic) *Ramón: Holy fish! The skuas have arrive and we have to RUN! (The rest of the adelie penguins run) *Nestor: Your right Ramón and we have to HIDE! *Rinaldo: Where can we hide? *Raul: Right there. Adélie Underground. *Lombardo: Let's go. (With the skuas) *Dino: Whoa, look at 'em scramble. *Frankie: You think it scramble eggs? *Vinnie: I don't think so. *Boss Skua: It's awesome and all of the penguins are mine! *Dino: Let's fly. (The four skuas begins to fly after the penguins. Back at Ramón's Igloo House.) *Rimon: *open the door* What is going on here? Is there a party or something? Who would make that weird noise? AHHHHHHH!!!! *look at his son running with his 7 friends to get away from the skuas* MY SON IS IN DANGER! *Limon: My baby. *Rimon: *looks at Limon* COME ON LIMON AND WE HAVE TO SAVE RAMÓN! *Limon: We're on it. (Rimon and Limon run to save Ramón as Ramón and his 7 friends look at the hole to Adelie Underground) *Ramón: Guys, it's the only place to hide, so we won't get eaten by those skuas. *Angelo: *be afraid* Uh........NO NO AND I DON'T WANT TO GO! *Ramón: But there is no more room and this is the only hole you can go to. *Rimon: RAMÓN! WE FOUND YOU AND LET'S HIDE! *Angelo: Uh oh. Jump! (Everyone except Angelo went to the hole to Adélie Underground) *Ramón: Mama mia. What was that? *Limon: My baby, we saved you. *Rimon: Everyone's alright? *Roy: Yes. Ramón, do you have Angelo with you? *Ramón: No. He's missing! *Estefan: Angelo! (Everyone jumped on the hole and Angelo is the only one left) *Angelo: *went the fishing section* Oh well, nothing to be seen and back to the hole. (Vinnie was trying to eat the adelie penguins when they hide to the hole) *Vinnie: No! No, I'm done. *Roy: Yes! Now out! *Vinnie: Oh boy, a penguin! *block the hole for Angelo* *Angelo: YIKES! *Vinnie: *laugh* (Back at Adélie Underground) *Rimon: Guys, we have 1 baby penguin left and can anyone find him? *Ramón: Yes, all of you guys make a stack. *Roy: WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THIS SENTENCE? *Elder 1: Well, it's his fault for not finding him. *Roy: Then all of you guys should make a stack. (Everyone make a stack for the elders to climb for Angelo) *Elder 2: We did it. *Elder 3: Now Angelo will hear us. *Elder 4: Angelo, over here! *Angelo: *making a desperately for a entrance to Adelie Underground* EVERYONE HELP ME! *Elder 1: Angelo over here. *Elder 2: Hurry Angelo and don't get eaten by the skuas. *Angelo: I'M TRYING BUT THEY ARE TRYING TO EAT ME! *Elder 3: YOUR ALMOST THERE AND HURRY! *Angelo: I will. *Elder 4: Guys, make room. (The ice circle cut into a hole and make the elders fall into the ground) *Elder 1: Whoops. *Roy: Come on guys, don't be lazy all day. *Angelo: There it is. Here i go! *jump and Boss Skua got his feather* Oh no! *Boss Skua: Yes. I did it. I got a penguin. *Dino: Come on boss, he's trying to fall down. *Angelo: Everyone, the skuas are after us! (In the hole) *Roy: Angelo, rip your feather and fall down. *Angelo: What? *Roy: I'm sorry friend. Ramón, help him out. *Ramón: Come on Angelo and you can do it. *Roy: Not say a stupid thing, Amigos, go help him out! *Amigos: Me? *Roy: Not you Amigos, the group! *Raul: Angelo, we're coming. *RinLdo: Excuse me! (The Amigos climb on the penguins and almost collapse) *Nestor: Oh no! *Lombardo: It gonna fall! (They fall down together and ruined the stack) *Ramón: Everyone spread around! Make room for Angelo. *Roy: Ramón, what have you done! *Angelo: Hello? Can someone hold me? *Frankie: Come on Boss and you can do it. *Vinnie: Keep trying. *Angelo: I..I..I..I..GRRRRRR!!! *Boss Skua: What the ice? *Angelo: *rip feather on the back and fall* GOOOOOOO!!!!!! *land* *Everyone: *gasps* *Ramón: Angelo, my man. *Boss Skua: I did it and i got his fur. *Dino: That's his feathers. *Boss Skua: Oh. *eat the feathers* Yummy. Let's go home. (The skuas flee away) *Roy: The Amigos, i am very disappointed in you today. *Raul: Is he dead? *Rinaldo: No Raul. *Nestor: Do we have a doctor in here? *Lombardo: No Nestor, we don't have a doctor with us. He passed away years ago. *Ramón: Angelo, are you okay? *Angelo: Yeah...and...thanks...for...saving...me. *faints* *Ramón: Yay. No, now he's dead. *Everyone: *upset* *Roy: AMIGOS! *Rinaldo: What did we do wrong? *Roy: For all these years of mistakes, it has been the 10th time you didn't save a penguin. We're too old to save a penguin. The kids don't know anything about saving. *Rimon: Ramón, you are a pitiful loser and how come you didn't let Angelo went to the hole? *Ramón: You started it. It's all your fault. It's your own fault. *Limon: Son, you gotta go. *Roy: The skuas are gone. This is the worst day ever. (With the four skuas flying) *Boss Skua: So? What is the next home to strike? *Dino: Emperor-Land? *Vinnie: Yes. This village is so stupid that it has a lazy lake and a hole where they hide like the moles. *Boss Skua: Yeah and Angelo will never get his feather back. *Frankie: He will never learn. *Dino: Yeah and everything will be ours. (The skuas laugh and back at Adélie Underground) *Roy: Ramón, Raul, Nestor, Rinaldo, and Lombardo, your parents may be upset that i have to kick you out of the colony. *Ramón: What? *Raul: Roy, no, can we have one more chance? *Rinaldo: *clap* Hey Roy, give us one more chance. *Roy: No, you are exiled from this village and YOU BREAK THE RULES OF THIS VILLAGE AND YOU DO NOT CHEER FOR SOMEONE WHO GOT HURT! *Ramón: Exile? No. *Rimon: That's right my boy. You're getting kicked out. *Ramón: I'm sorry everyone. *Roy: *laugh* Sorry isn't going to help. YOU DID NOT DEFEAT THE SKUAS AND EVERYTHING IS GETTING WORSE AND WORSE! *Lombardo: No, we're moving. We don't want to hear your dirty words ever again. *Elder 1: Take that back as a chick. *Elder 2: Mister, don't insult the kids. *Elder 1: Sorry friend, my apologies. *Nestor: So, are we unexiled? *Roy: No. You are. Pack your stuff guys, you're ready to move. *Amigos: Sorry guys, i'm gonna miss you. *Enrique: Let's go guys, to the secret entrance to get out. (Everyone leave to the secret entrance of the home center) *Raul: I don't want to do this. *Ramón: Come on Raul, we have to do some other things. *Angelo: *wakes up* Gosh, what a pinch. *Lombardo: Angelo, you're alive. *Angelo: Gosh, the skuas are gone. Now we can leave the place. *Ramón: Alrighty. It sad that we have to go. *Angelo: That sad. (Everyone leaves Adélie Underground. Outside of the land, the adelie penguins are waiting to have The Amigos leave.) *Raul: This is absurding, the desert is too far away from home. *Ramón: Well guys, before we go, i want to tell you something that we are going to try to defeat the skuas. *Roy: Defeat the skuas? Dangerous adventure. Skuas are powerful and sharp, they can kill you alive. *Ramón: Oh no. *Angelo: Ah, my back feel so much better. *Estefan: Ramón, is anything alright? *Ramón: Yes. *Enrique: So guys, what are you gonna do? *Ramón: Leave the place forever and never come back. *Roy: That's good. No more troublemakers coming to my village. *Elder 1: Very important, you guys need to eat fish. *Rinaldo: Fish? *Elder 1: Yes. Very important. *Elder 2: I can't wait to start the new rules. *Raphael: Guys, why are you leaving? *Ramón: It's sad to say goodbye. *Amigos: It's okay, we'll meet you somewhere when you grow up. *Angelo: Also, i hate to say this that the aliens are after the fish. They steal it, they eat it like pigs. Oink, oink, oink. *Ramón: Well, i don't know. It's almost getting dark. *Roy: No. The sunset is coming. *Rimon: Ramón, before you go, please try and defend yourself from the skuas. *Ramón: I will. *Roy: The Five Amigos, you will have to find a new home. Don't get eaten by those skuas. *Ramón: Okay and i will not get eaten by those skuas. *Roy: My pleasure. You will praise for the Adélie God. *Ramón: Adélie God? *Roy: Never mind. *Rimon: Kids, try to be brave. *Lombardo: We will. *Ramón: Let me tell something for you, we are going to defeat the skuas and save your land. *Roy: Guys, did we hear what he just said? *Rimon: He said "Let me tell something for you, we are going to defeat the skuas and save your land." That's it. *Roy: Yes. Everyone, let praise for the Amigos. *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: Goodbye everyone. *leave with the Amigos* *Raul: Hey Ramón, what can we do? *Ramón: How about we run all the way to the plain. *Rinaldo: Yeah, let's do this! *The Amigos: *run* Ahhhhhh!!! *Limon: Goodbye Ramón. *Rimon: Save the land for us! *Ramón: *shouting* We will. *Roy: Go go go! (The Amigos are now set off on their own. They are walking to the plains of Antarctica.) *Ramón: *narrates* So this is how my story goes, we will head to the events of your birth Mumble. *Mumble: That's cool. *Ramón: *narrates* And now, we will set off close to Emperor-Land and far home that we made in the past. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 3) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos